Jeanette S. Brown, MD is Professor of Obstetrics Gynecology and Reproductive Sciences, Urology, &Epidemiology at the University of California, San Francisco (UCSF). She is director of the ORWH/NIDDK funded UCSF Specialized Center of Research on Lower Urinary Tract Function in Women, UCSF Women's Continence Center, and the UCSF Women's Health Research Center Fellowship in Clinical Research. Dr. Brown is also co-director of the UCSF Clinical &Translational Sciences Training (CTST) program with primary responsibility for junior faculty career development. The UCSF CTST includes the NIH K30 Research Award and the Roadmap K12 Multi-disciplinary Career Development Award providing the training systems that are necessary to enhance the number, quality, and across-disciplinary skills of clinical and translational scientists. The proposed research is designed to determine, among women with pre-diabetes and diabetes: prevalence and incidence of urinary incontinence by type and severity, both overall and by race;risk factors associated with incontinence, especially aspects of diabetes severity (duration, treatment, glycemic control, presence of microvascular complications including retinopathy, nephropathy and neuropathy) that are associated with greater risk or severity of urinary incontinence;and whether interventions including glycemic control or weight reduction prevent or reduce severity of urinary incontinence among women with diabetes. Questionnaire, laboratory, and outcome data from two studies that include women with impaired glucose tolerance (pre-diabetes) as well as type 2 diabetes, and from a population-based cohort study that includes women with and without type 2 diabetes will be analyzed. Her long-term research goal is to contribute meaningfully to the prevention and clinical management of incontinence in women with diabetes. Dr. Brown has the enthusiastic support of her department, the UCSF CTST program, UCSF investigators, as well as national and international clinical and basic investigators to pursue her research goals. She is a senior mentor to numerous junior clinical investigators and will develop a unique UCSF Comprehensive Mentoring Program to train the next generation of mentors for clinical and translational researchers and assure that all young researchers have mentors appropriate to their research interest. Dr. Brown's long-term goal is to disseminate the successful elements of the model mentoring program to other academic centers.